marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel Comics
For detailed information about this franchise, visit the Marvel Database Contents hide # Summary # Power of the Verse # Supporters/Opponents/Neutral ## Supporters ## Opponents ## Neutral # Characters ## Supreme Being ## Cosmic Entities ## Cosmic Characters ## Avengers ## Captain America ## Doctor Strange ## Fantastic Four ## Hulk ## Iron Man ## Spider-Man ## Street Characters ## Thor ## X-Men ## Other ## Ultimate Universe ## Weapons ## Civilization Summary Marvel Comics the main competition for DC comics, Marvel is a comic book publishing company that created many iconic superheroes such as Spider-Man, Iron Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Thor, Captain America, etc. Power of the Verse This verse, like DC, is considered one of the strongest comicbook verses, due to multiple Abstracts, and higher-dimensional entities. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters JHFjdnvfcmcd Opponents Neutral Characters Note: Before making any changes to the following pages, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics instructions. Also, take note that quite a lot of the profiles below need to have their statistics updated. The improvements are a work in progress. Supreme Being The One Above All Cosmic Entities Above All Others Abraxas Adam K'admon Agamotto Akhenaten (Marvel Comics) Alter Ego Beyonder (Pre-Retcon) Beyonder (Post-Retcon) The Beyonders The Brothers Yin and Yang Celestials Chaos King (Marvel) Death (Marvel Comics) Divine Creator Entropy Epiphany Eternity The First Firmament The Fulcrum Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galacta Goblin Force Griever at the End of All Things Hassenwald The Impossible Man The In-Betweener The Infinites Infinity (Marvel Comics) Jason Quantrell (Beyond Corporation) Job Burke Kronos (Marvel) The Living Tribunal The One Below All Logos Lord Chaos Lords of Shamballah Mad Celestial Master Hate (Marvel Comics) Master Order Mistress Love (Marvel Comics) Molecule Man Nemesis (Marvel Comics) The Never Queen Nu-Xandar Oblivion Origin (Marvel Comics) Phoenix Force The Protege Super-Ego Uatu The Watcher The Ultimate Ultimates Cosmic Character Adam Warlock The Air-Walker (Marvel Comics) Ardina (Marvel Comics) Asteroth (Marvel) Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) The Champion of the Universe The Conductor (Marvel Comics) Edifice Rex Ego the Living Planet The Fallen One (Marvel Comics) Firelord Genis-Vell Gilgamesh (Marvel Comics) Gladiator The Grandmaster (Marvel Comics) Hunger (Marvel Comics) Ikaris (Marvel Comics) The Keeper Khatylis (Marvel) Makkari (Marvel Comics) Morg Nova (Richard Rider) Nova (Sam Alexander) Nova (Frankie Raye) Old King Thanos Omega (Marvel Comics) Quasar Red Shift (Marvel Comics) Ronan the Accuser (Marvel Comics) The Runner Sersi (Marvel Comics) Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) Stardust The Stranger Terrax Thanos Tyrant (Marvel Comics) Warrior (Thanosi) (Marvel Comics) Xenith (Marvel Comics) Yahweh Avengers Anti-Man (Marvel Comics) Ant-Man (Henry Pym) Black Knight (Marvel Comics) Black Panther (Marvel Comics) Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Blue Marvel Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Count Nefaria (Marvel Comics) Falcon Graviton (Marvel Comics) Hawkeye (Marvel Comics) Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Kang the Congueror King Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Klaw Moonstone Namor (Marvel Comics) Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) Robbie Reyes (Marvel Comics) Scarlet Witch The Sentry Speed Demon (Marvel Comics) Spectrum (Marvel Comics) Starbrand (Marvel Comics) Super-Adaptoid (Marvel Comics) Tigra (Marvel Comics) Ultron (Marvel Comics) Vision (Marvel Comics) The Wasp Wiccan Wonder Man Yelena Belova (Marvel Comics) Captain America Batroc the Leaper Captain America (Marvel Comics) Crossbones (Marvel Comics) Helmut Zemo (Marvel Comics) Red Skull U.S. Agent Winter Soldier Doctor Strange Ancient One (Marvel Comics) Blackheart (Marvel Comics) Chthon (Marvel Comics) Clea (Marvel Comics) Cyttorak Doctor Strange (Classic) Doctor Strange (Modern) Dormammu (Marvel Comics) Dweller In Darkness Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Mephisto (Marvel Comics) Merlyn Nightmare (Marvel Comics) Shuma-Gorath Zom Lucifer (Marvel Comics) Fantastic Four Annihilus Black Bolt Doctor Doom Franklin Richards Human Torch Hyperstorm Karnak The Invisible Woman Marquis of Death Mister Fantastic Super Skrull The Thing (Marvel Comics) Guardians of the Galaxy Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Comics) Gamora (Marvel Comics) Groot (Marvel Comics) Nebula (Marvel Comics) Rocket Raccoon (Marvel Comics) Star-Lord (Marvel Comics) Hulk A-Bomb Abomination (Marvel Comics) Caiera (Marvel Comics) Hiro-Kala Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk (Amadeus Cho) Hulk (2099) Immortal Hulk Maestro M.O.D.O.K She-Hulk Skaar Red Hulk Red She-Hulk Viking Hulk Xemnu (Marvel Comics) Iron Man Crimson Dynamo 1 Fin Fang Foom Ironheart (Marvel Comics) Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Monger (Marvel Comics) Living Laser Mandarin Ultimo War Machine (Marvel Comics) Whiplash (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man Black Cat (Marvel Comics) Carnage (Marvel Comics) Carrion Chameleon (Marvel Comics) Crusher Hogan Doctor Octopus Doppelganger Electro (Marvel Comics) Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Hammerhead (Marvel Comics) Hobgoblin Hydroman Itsy Bitsy J. Jonah Jameson Jackal (Marvel Comics) Kaine Kraven the Hunter The Lizard (Marvel Comics) Mister Negative Morlun (Marvel Comics) Mysterio Rhino (Marvel Comics) Sandman (Marvel Comics) Scarlet Spider Scorpion (Marvel Comics) Scorpion (Carmilla Black) Shocker Shriek Silk Spidercide Spider-Gwen Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Spider-Man 2099 Spider-Man Noir Spider-Woman The Spot Swarm (Marvel Comics) Venom (Edward Brock) Venom (Flash Thompson) Vulture (Marvel Comics) Street Characters Blade (Marvel Comics) Bullseye Cloak (Marvel Comics) Colleen Wing (Marvel Comics) Dagger Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Deadpool (Marvel Comics) Deathlok Domino (Marvel Comics) Dreadpool Elektra (Marvel Comics) Firestar Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) Jessica Jones (Marvel Comics) Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) Moon Knight Molly Hayes (Marvel Comics) Morbius Punisher (Marvel Comics) Purple Man Shang Chi Taskmaster Thor Absorbing Man (Marvel Comics) Angela (Marvel Comics) Angrir (Marvel Comics) Ares (Marvel Comics) Atlas (Titan) Atum the God Eater Beta Ray Bill Bor Burison Buri (Marvel Comics) Cul Borson Durok the Destroyer The Enchantress (Marvel Comics) Eric Masterson (Thunderstrike) Fenris (Marvel Comics) Gaea Glory (Marvel Comics) Gorr The God Butcher Heimdall Hela (Marvel Comics) Hercules (Marvel Comics) Jormungand (Marvel Comics) Kevin Masterson (Thunderstrike) Kurse (Marvel Comics) Leir Loki (Marvel Comics) Malekith (Marvel Comics) Mangog (Marvel Comics) Nul (Marvel Comics) Nyx (Marvel Comics) Odin (Marvel Comics) Old King Thor Olik (Marvel Comics) Perun (Marvel Comics) Ragnarok (Marvel Comics) Red Norvell (Roger Norvell) Set (Marvel Comics) Seth (Marvel Comics) Sif Surtur (Marvel Comics) The Destroyer (Marvel Comics) Thor (Marvel Comics) Thor (Dargo Ktor) Thor (Jane Foster) Those Who Sit Above in Shadow Ulik Valkyrie Vishnu Volstagg (Marvel Comics) Ymir (Marvel Comics) Zeus (Marvel Comics) X-Men Apocalypse (Marvel Comics) Archangel (Marvel Comics) Beast (Marvel Comics) Cable Charles Xavier Colossus (Marvel Comics) Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Daken Akihiro Danger (Marvel Comics) Darwin Emma Frost Gambit (Marvel Comics) Havok Hope Summers Iceman (Marvel Comics) Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Jubilee Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Legion Longshot Magik (Marvel Comics) Magneto (Marvel Comics) Mister Sinister Mojo (Marvel Comics) Moonstar Mystique (Marvel Comics) Nightcrawler Old Man Logan Omega Red Onslaught Psylocke Rachel Summers Rogue (Marvel Comics) Sabretooth Scotty Summers Shadowcat Showbird Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) Spiral (Marvel Comics) Storm (Marvel Comics) Sunfire (Marvel Comics) Vulcan (Marvel Comics) Warlock Warpath Wendigo (Marvel Comics) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) X-23 X-Man Other Atlas (Goliath) Baymax Captain Britain Conan the Barbarian Cosmic Ghost Rider Cosmo Death's Head (Marvel Comics) Eli Morrow (Marvel Comics) Godzilla (Marvel Comics) High Evolutionary Howard the Duck (Marvel Comics) James Rogers Kid Kaiju Knull (Marvel Comics) Kobik Kool-Aid Man (Marvel Comics) Korg (Marvel Comics) Korvac (Marvel Comics) James Jaspers Man-Thing Mass Master Medusa (Marvel Comics) Mindless Ones Molten Man Mr. Immortal Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Nico Minoru Northstar Red Ronin (Marvel Comics) Red Sonja Shuri Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) The Fury Victor Mancha Vlad Dracula (Marvel) Zombie Galacti (Earth-2149) Ultimate Universe Gah-Lak-Tus Hulk (Ultimate Universe) Loki (Ultimate Universe) Spider-Man (Miles Morales) Spider-Woman (Earth 1610) Thanos (Ultimate Universe) Thor (Ultimate Universe) The Thing (Ultimate Universe) Weapons Captain America's Shield Cosmic Cubes Heart of the Universe Mjolnir Stormbreaker The Infinity Gauntlet The Ultimate Nullifier Civilization Latveria